The present invention relates to use of cryogen exhaust from freezing and chilling applications and systems.
Use of cryogen gas for freezing or chilling applications is known. Unfortunately, much of the gas which is not used is merely exhausted, wherein the heat exchange energy available from the exhausted gas is wasted, instead of being recovered for subsequent heat transfer use for the freezing system, the freezer plant or other applications.